


The Mask

by YogscastLove



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogscastLove/pseuds/YogscastLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zoeya stared up at their ceiling, they still hadn’t repaired their bed, but it was still usable despite the odd hole here and there. But they were fine with it. Zoeya was happy with just laying in the bed, but somehow they ended up cuddling, which Rythian would always deny, but you could always see the blush on his cheeks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mask

Zoeya stared up at their ceiling, they still hadn’t repaired their bed, but it was still usable despite the odd hole here and there. But they were fine with it. Zoeya was happy with just laying in the bed, but somehow they ended up cuddling, which Rythian would always deny, but you could always see the blush on his cheeks.

But tonight was different.

Tonight, something in Zoeya clicked, she felt boredom. Boredom of the same routine, with no progress between her and Rythian. Sure, it was an improvement from when she was in the caves with Tee. But other than that….

Zoeya glanced to her right, seeing Rythian shuffle underneath the covers, his mask still on his face. Zoeya sighed and propped herself on her elbow and looked down at Rythian.

“What is under that mask?” She questioned, taking him by surprise. Rythian was normally used to the banter between them when they prepared to go to sleep. But otherwise, they didn’t ask the serious questions till morning. He raised an eyebrow at the red head and just shook his head.

“I’ll answer later Zoey.” He told her, closing his eyes. Zoeya frowned and shook her head. Deciding to take things into her own hands.

She smirked slightly as she straddled him, his eyes snapping open to see Zoeya on top of him, a glint in her eyes. His throat tightened as he clenched his hands.

“Zoey. What are you doing.” He asked her, she gave him a flat look before pouting.

“Please tell me Rythian,  _please._  I’ve never asked before, and I really want to know. I want ask again, well, I’ll know then, but that’s no the point.” Through this speech she was bouncing up and down slightly. Causing Rythian to go red and gripped her waist to stop her movements.

“Zoey.  _Please._ ” He choked out, Zoeya grinned as her planned worked. His hands were too busy on her waist to stop her from pulling down his mask. Her smile fell as she saw the marks. She cocked her head in confusion as Rythian froze.

The marks on his face, the scars of his past. He sighed as Zoeya looked at him with curious eyes.

“What….what happened?” She whispered, Rythian pursed his lips before sitting up slightly. Zoeya stayed in her position on lap, with Rythian’s hands on her waist as he began to talk.

“Back at the place I used to call home, it wasn’t really accepted to have a human there. I didn’t want to be there myself, but things were complicated and I couldn’t leave. But, being the way I am, I thought there was a way. Just anyway out of that place sounded like heaven to me. But I always got caught. I was caught running to portals people left around, running around in the darkness trying to find a torch someone left to follow their trail. I was caught though. And the Ender’s being the way the way they are. They….They made cuts on my face.” He paused, taking a breath. Throughout the story, his eyes began to change to a darker shade of purple as he rubbed circles on Zoeya’s waist.

“It was to show me my place. Not to leave the home again or receive the punishment.” He smile grimly. “I never learnt my lesson.” He tried to joke, but Zoeya just remained silent. Her hand reached out to his face, hovering over the scars. Cautiously, she placed her fingertips on the scars, feeling the rough surface of them underneath her fingers.

“They aren’t so bad.” Zoeya commented, Rythian raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

“Really?” He asked in disbelief, Zoeya nodded and smiled slightly.

“They add to your…manly features.” She giggled, Rythian laughed slightly and shook his head. His eyes had a faint glow to them, which Zoeya knew was when he was happy and calm. She cocked her head slightly at his weird look.

“Ryth? What is it?” He smiled and cleared his throat.

“Now that my mask has been removed, can I try something?” He asked, Zoeya frowned in confusion but nodded. Rythian removed his hands from her waist and put them on either side of her face. He quickly joined their lips together as Zoeya’s eyes widened. At first she was speechless at his act, but quickly caught on.

They pulled apart, for air and Zoeya grinned at him. The same glint shining bright in her eyes as before. She connected their lips once more with one thought in her mind.

_Tonight won’t be boring at all._


End file.
